Anew
by LovelySheree
Summary: It's been a long time since I've felt relief. True relief. I've seen deaths, war, and love. As I press the green button and fall to the floor, looking at David's bloody body, I realize what really happened. I successfully stopped them. I got past the death serum and shot David. I pressed the green button, initiating the memory serum to spread ... I'm ready to begin anew.


**Okay. Let's get some things clear here… **

**Who didn't like the ending of Allegiant, show of hands please… 1…2…3… -okay so all of you. I, like all of you, didn't like it either, no matter how well written it was. It was traumatizing. But still, it's an amazing series… honestly it is… But that gave her no right to flippin' KILL the main character! T~T**

**Okay, so, I'm here to bring an obvious solution. Re-write the ending. Yep, you heard me, I'm re-writing the ending. This has probably been done but I don't care. I want to give it a shot. =3**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm not a big reader and that's the first series I've read since… like… the magic-tree-house series in second grade. That being said, I hope I don't ruin the books. Hopefully I bring a better, non-suicidal, ending to the book. **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1: Cheers To Anew **

I didn't want to lose life. Who wanted to? I had that string of determination pulling my limbs up and forced my legs to move. Tobias always said I was stubborn, and it's not until this moment I realize how amazing stubbornness can be. I lift my arms from my side and tell myself to keep moving forward, keep pushing through, and maybe I'd reach the other side of that door. And whatever lies behind it.

I had grabbed my gun when it slid onto the ground, I wasn't sure if the guards would come back again. My arm still throbs and the pain isn't easing, it's only growing numb with the panic, determination, and spitefulness I feel now. I put it under my shirt and tuck it behind my pants. Slamming into the metal door that awaited my escape, I gasp. My arm gives a striking pain that shoot through it like a rocket and bounces into my head, jittering my thoughts.

Shaking my head from the impact, I look up. I'm surprise to find the lack of shock in my mind when I see _him._

"Stop right there!" he yells, his voice seems like shattering glass in my pounding head. "Tris."

"David," I say, staring him down. "I'm not surprised to see you here. How'd you know?" I ask, I'm relaxed by the sturdiness of my voice. I was nervous it may falter.

"It's not hard to see when someone right under your nose it planning a revolution." His hand grasps the gun he holds like his life depends on it. Then again, I guess his life does depend on it. Funny how we trust such a small object to protect us.

I take another step towards him but when I hear the click of the gun loading the bullet into charge, I stop.

"I'll shoot!" he yells, gritting his teeth.

I notice how nervous he looks as he hold the gun. It doesn't shake like when my brother holds it, and his stance isn't to blame either. No, it's his eyes. They seem so empty and… well, nervous. He actually seems nervous to shoot me? After all the lives he's taken? I feel anger rise into my throat and escape in an amused chuckle. "Haven't you shot someone before?" I ask, my voice getting sharp, like the edge of a blade.

He doesn't answer, but I know he'll shoot. I'm not foolish, he's a monster, after all. "You know," I start, slowly and steadily getting my hand near my gun. I'm glad I brought it, I probably wouldn't be so lucky had I forgot to bring it.

"I have to ask, why even try? Those people down there are damaged, we're _helping _them by making them forget!" he says, his hold still doesn't falter.

I fell heat rise to my face as I shout a response, "_Help _them!? You're erasing their lives! You're no better than any other monster out there!" I take a deep breath, finding that it doesn't cool my hatred towards him. "You _killed _them! You killed my family, my original faction! You slaughtered them like animals! Don't you dare say that you're _helping _them!" I feel my hand grab the back of my gun, the coldness that it gives off surprises my hot hand. I'll have to be quick to shoot, my left arm is worthless at the moment and he's aiming right at me.

"I'm no monster," he says, his voice dangerously quiet. "I'm a hero!" he shouts, raising his head and briefly moving his eyes towards the window as everyone flushed out of the building.

_Now! _I think. I waste to time in pulling my gun and taking a shot at his feet, hearing his scream. I'm sad to say it doesn't effect me. I'm not thrilled to hear it, but it brings me no remorse. Quickly, before he lifts his gun on me again, I shoot his stomach, his body falling to the ground. His gun dropped from his hand and I quickly grab it. I look at him and notice he's still breathing, barely, but breathing non-the-less.

I don't want to kill him. This memory-loss serum would make him different. I don't think I'll ever forgive him, but it brings me no joy to end another life.

I search around the room for the black box, the one Mathew explained to Caleb a million times in so much detail. There it was, on the left side, near the end, all I had to do was punch in the numbers Caleb kept repeating and press the button. The green button. This will all be over… all of it. All of our sacrifices. It's be worth it.

I jab the numbers in and pound the green button. I hear a rumble and then a hissing noise. It must be the serum doing it's job. I take a deep breath and fall down to the edge of the table, running my hands though my hair. For moments I just stare at the black white tiles, at the slightly breathing, David, and then a wave of relief hits me head-on. And I laugh.

I laugh.

**Okay, no… this isn't a crazy laugh. Not a "HAHAHA MAHAHAAA" type of laugh. It's the laugh you get after you ride a roller coaster or realize how stupid you were. A relief laugh. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed! I'll write the next chapter (yes this is multi-chapter). Don't worry, Tobias and Tris will have their moments. ) I love fluff after all! :D**

**I'll update when I can! See you then, hopefully!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
